Dark Secrets
by Twilightmod
Summary: (Description gives no spoilers) The man sitting next to you laughs. He sees the eagerness in your eyes, knowing you are excited to enter the world on your own. As you sit alone with him he offers a drink, a conversation ensues and the story unfolds.


**Dark Secrets**

-A Story by Twilightmod-

Chapter One: Early years

**((Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction. This is a Mix between Grimdark and Romance in the world of Pokémon. While reading, you will be following the heartbreaking story of Heckler, a broken soul who had been trying to escape his past for years. This Fan Fiction is rated M+ due to swearing, adult scenes, extreme violence, and in later chapters smut. Enjoy~))**

I remember my childhood clearly…. Seems as though it was just yesterday my mother had her little "accident". But I am getting ahead of myself, formalities comes first now don't they? My name is Heckler Brown. I was born and raised in Fallarbor Town in the Hoenn Region. The town to this day is nothing more than a small community who has managed to find a living through farming. My mother, a local to the Hoenn region has owned this house long before I have been born. In fact her grandmother was the original owner. My mother was a kind, and gentle soul. She always showed her support in my decisions... I remember her singing to me at night when I was a child….. back than I would have vivid nightmares, I would dream of terrible things, and the thought of losing her...The thought of having to hide in fear... What a terrible game fate plays... To one day make my nightmares come true. In the morning, I would usually come outside to see my mother tending our main source of food and income: Our small, yet plentiful farm. She would go on for hours about how each plant should be treated differently, assisted by her rather shy Ralts named Yui, who of which my father had gotten for us as a gift: A gift that nearly bankrupt our poor family...but a gift I have learned to love.

My father, native to the Kanto Region, was a gruff man. While my mother tended the field he was often times in the barn, attending our miltanks. Me and him were always together, as I tried to help out as much as possible. When I was seven years old he promised to teach me all the lessons would need to know to become a successful breeder. But who the fuck was he kidding? This isn't some world where every man woman and child was entitled to joys and luxuries. No, this is a cruel world were people must do what is required to stay alive. He was once a good man. Key word is once… He used to tend the miltanks and would assist us in our daily chores. But that quickly changed...

By the time I turned eight my father would spend all of our money in his new favorite hobby, drinking; Not that we had much money to begin with… My mother and I had to cling on to whatever we could, hiding it from my father, but it was to no avail. I did what ever I could to bring in money, I took up two jobs, and even pick pocketed a few people. This is something I am not proud of, but it was no use. As his drinking worsened, so did his temper. And as his temper worsened, so did the number of nights I would lay awake. During the nights I heard my mother scream and beg for him to stop beating her, but he never gave her mercy... Yui was the only one who ever would be there for me…to remind me things were going to be okay…. Or at least give me the hope that they would one day be….

Yui was one of my oldest friends. We spent most of our days as children working the fields together. He physic ability's proved useful for multitasking around the farm. But when the work was down, we would head down to a small little pond and play. Our mother warned us to stay away from the river it connected too and we listened regardless. We had enough chores after all. Before my father was a insatiable drunk, he raised Yui after purchasing her from another local breeder. Seemed odd to me why a miltank farmer needed a Ralts at first, but once we got to know each other all of my questioning thoughts evaporated.. It may sound weird but I have never been closer to any other of my friends. She seemed more or less like a little sister to me. Well, a little sister who spoke through telepathy and was not even of the same species: But I digress. After a while my mother allowed for her to stay in the house with us.

On the day of Yui's seventh birthday, she was starting to outgrow her pen that my father insisted she stayed in. It was getting to the harsh point of winter, and I remember on a cold December night a few days before her birthday, looking outside to see her shaking in the cold. I could not bare to see my friend like this, could not bare to see her in such pain. I could not stand the stress and the humiliation of my best friend is sleeping in the cold, on her own birthday mind you, while we sleep inside. I remember marching down the corridor's, seeing my father and my mother sitting down at the fireplace, my father relaxed as he read his favorite book 'Melancholy dreams', while mother rocked in her grandmothers rocking chair.

"Yui is staying inside with us for now on…" I muttered out, a questioning voice in the back of my head, pondering if that was the best thing to say. My father turned to me with a scowl in his eyes sighing and looking at me as though I have made a fool of myself. "Yui is nothing more than a Pokémon, she deserves no better than my milktan-" "Now hold on dear the boy does have good intentions. She is part of the family too…" My mother intervened with my father's criticism, cutting him off so he could not finish. She turned to me with a warm smile, looking at me with a soft tone in her voice. "Go get Yui dear….You two can have a sleep over tonight. Its her birthday after all, and that horrid pen your father keeps her in is wretched..." I remember not even letting her finish, bolting through the door running to Yui shouting out to her. "Come on! My parents said you can sleep inside tonight!" I swear my smile was from one ear to another, but she was a bit confused by what I met. I grabbed her hand and slowly led helped her up, he mind confused by the action. He soft hand was numb, as she stood there, shivering."Come on in Yui!" I said with glee in my eyes. I led her inside, her shivering slowly stopping as we entered the warm house* "R-Ra?" Yui paused for a second and looked around, and I took a minute for me to realize why. Not only was this the first time she would be sleeping inside, but I think this was the first time she was allowed inside. My father was not the fondest to pokemon... After we got comfortable, and I let her explore for a bit, I led her to my room, laying down in my bed. It had been a long day, the cold was seeping in through every crack and I wanted to get warm. I slide under my covers and turned to her. "Come on, I wont bite" I joked around. She looked at me, pondering for a second before she reluctantly and cautiously climbed in, slowly easing herself down, and letting out of soft yawn. Her soft voice transferred through her thoughts, as I heard Nothing but her voice before drifting to sleep. "Thank you…."

Years past, and things changed…By the time I was fifteen I was doing the gardening, and bringing in the money for the family. Well, what was left… My father habit worsened to the point we could barely afford to even had to sell our miltanks and most of our land was foreclosed. In pain, and self loathing, my mother decided to end her own life, and drowned herself in the nearby river...They called it an accident...but I knew she did it on purpose...to escape my father... At least something changed for the better. Yui, was no longer the child I remembered her to be. Practically the same age as I was, she evolved into a Kirlia. We still played together and now she was more confident in her actions. Sure, we still shared the same bed, but things were very different. Me and her did all the work and my father drank all of the profits away. One day, I had enough. It was about sixoclock, the sun has just set, and my father had decided hes entitled to the last of dinner. I gathered my courage and confronted him while he ate the remainder of our food, only to be greeted by a fist to the nose, and a sound of a scream, from Yui, who had witnessed the entire thing. I did not notice her walk in from the back door as she returned from the remainder of our farm "S-shut up you fucking pet and get to your room!" He screamed, throwing his half empty vodka bottle at Yui, which barely missed her, smashing into the wall. The glass fragmented on the ground, as he slowly stumbled towards the crying girl, who cornered herself, slowly lying on the ground and balling herself up, trying to protect herself from the angry drunk she knew as her father.

I could not watch any more of this sick sideshow I called life, I had enough; I stumbled to my feet, blood dripping from my nose, looking around the room as I desperately tried to get my Barrings. I coughed a bit, cringing as I felt my sore nose. I looked around, and on our cheap coffee table, I noticed his food, bit more importantly I noticed his steak knife laying on his platter, and for a brief second the world stood still. If I took it, than I would be branded a Criminal for the act I was about to do, and there is no going back if I do…But I did not care...I took the knife and I did not want to go back. I reached over, taking the knife and jamming it into his back. the resistance the dull knife had made it difficult to push it, as it lodged itself in his spine. He stumbled a bit, a scream of agony left his mouth before he collapsed, reviving in pain stuttering as he try to spoke. I looked up to Yui and ran over to her (stomping on my fathers shoulder blade on the way there) and grabbing her hand, rushing us out the door. We heard the screams the entire way out, running as fast as we can into the pecha berry field, but as the noise drowned out, as I heard Yui start to panic.

"Y-Your bleeding Heckler! L-Let me help you!" Her shaking hand clenched to mine. I sighed and shook my head "No time, we need to keep going." But that's when I felt a tug. She stopped dead in her tracks tears dripping from her face as she held my hand. She looked at me with teary eyes, whimpering and sniffling. "I am scared...I-I am scared that he hurt you...W-What if he finds us he will hurt you even more!" I stopped and hugged her gently. She was brave but deep down she was still the shy girl I knew as a kid. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, but that's when we heard the sirens. I was her best friend, and the last thing she had in this world…and she was all that I had in mine. I rubbed my nose and sighed "It's a bloody nose is all…. It will get better...But right now we need to get out of her...alright?" She opened her eyes and nodded, seeming too distressed to really think. She could not concentrate, making it impossible for her to communicate properly. "K-Kirila….."

I felt terrible for my actions. I was scared they would arrest me for what I have done, for what I was going to do if her came after us again…. But what was the worst, was I felt terrible for scaring her….. For putting her in the same situation that I was in...for forcing her to come along...But damned to hell I will not leave her there with that bastard... We walked to the end of the field and into the hills, the small rocky pass leading us into town. I checked what gear I had on me. My black, worn hoodie, with a hole in the left pocket, my dirty jeans that were damaged beyond relief, and a few dollars, which was the remainder of the money we had from our miltanks. I walked us down to the store, holding her hand as we climbed down the mountain. The police have not seemed to spread the word, which gave me confidence. Neither of us had eaten in days. The pig called my father never let us eat. I led her to the back of the store, the dark alleyway there was never lit. I held her hand as I sat her down behind a trash bin. "Ill be right back...I am going inside and getting us some food...stay here alright?" Shen nodded, tucking herself away behind the trash cans. I turned around the pitch black of night an uncomforting reality...

I slowly poked my head around the corner, looking around to see if anyone was aware of what had happened, yet, no one was in sight. I sighed, and quickly walked around the store opening the door and checking my pocket change." Two twenty six..." That is all I had. Two dollars and twenty six cents. I walked around, scrambling around the market to find at least something. My stomach growled, I have not eaten in days, when suddenly a lovely aroma filled the air. I saw the baker pull out a few loafs of bread from the oven, walking over and examining them. He noticed me, chuckling a bit. "Ah, hello Heckler...Want some bread? Its two Dollars." My eyes lit up and I nodded yes, taking one of the pieces of bread, handing him the money. I sighed, holding onto the warm bread, pressing it against me. The heat my only warmth, and the smell made my stomach turn. I was turning the corner, happy we would be able to eat but that's when I realized it was only big enough for one person. Yui came out of the shadows, a soft smile on her face, as she saw the bread, and I heard her stomach growl in anger, practically demanding the food" I-It's alright...y-your money your food" She stated, her eyes aimed towards the ground. I nodded no, placing the bread in her hands. "Its yours...eat up dear" Her soft smile turned warm, as I noticed a tear form in her eye. Suddenly, and to my surprise, she lunged forward, her soft arms wrapping around me and hugging me tight. I smiled a bit, hugging her back. "Eat up dear...We have a long journey ahead of us..."


End file.
